


Domestic Bliss

by where_you_go



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Moving In Together, Multi, Polyamory, Tickle Fights, Utter ridiculousness, learning to live with someone else is hard y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_you_go/pseuds/where_you_go
Summary: Two partners means twice as much domestic bliss, right?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](https://where-you-go.tumblr.com/post/639778214700531712) and @merihn egging me on. 
> 
> This is set in some nebulous future where the boys (+Willie!) are alive because I say so. This has had very minimal editing and is complete nonsense, but I needed some fluff after the intensity of stepping stones ngl.
> 
> Mild content warnings for non-serious threats of bodily harm.

Look, Julie loved having her own apartment, that much was true. But she also loved her boys — especially now that they were fully amongst the living and their corporeal forms needed a place to do things like eat and shower and exist, basically.

Alex and Willie had jumped at the chance to get their own place, using some of the leftover Hollywood Ghost Club funds that they had — _ahem_ — procured. And honestly Julie did not want to be anywhere near that honeymoon period.

Not when she had her own honeymoon period to look forward to.

Julie had known that Luke and Reggie had held a special place in her heart for longer than she’d like to admit, but hearing them say that they loved her ( _loved her!!_ ) too had her dancing around her empty kitchen and composing thousands of sappy love songs. 

Honestly, she was kind of thrilled to move in with them. She couldn’t wait for all the quiet small moments of pure love that she’d always dreamed about, like waking up with her head on Luke’s chest or helping Reggie do the buttons up on his shirt. It would be just like the movies, only better, because two partners meant twice as much domestic bliss, right?

They’d found the perfect loft apartment, with giant windows that let in so much sunlight and a gorgeous kitchen. They spent the day hauling moving boxes up the stairs and had eaten pizza for dinner while snuggling on their new couch. She’d fallen asleep that night wrapped up in the arms of two people who adored her, feeling perfectly warm and cared for and insanely in love.

Which was probably the only thing that kept her from murdering Reggie the next morning.

“Reggie,” Julie said lowly, fingers clenched tightly around her coffee mug to keep them from wrapping around his neck, “ _what the fuck is this?_ ”

Reggie gulped, eyes wide and darting between her and the bookcase in the living room. 

“Uh, well, you see…” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I woke up early this morning, and you and Luke were still sleeping so I thought I would get started unpacking. And well, all the boxes of your books were right here so I, you know, unpacked…your…books?”

He gestured to the filled bookcase with both hands like he was Vanna White and Julie had just guessed the secret phrase. 

Julie breathed deeply, in through the nose, out through the mouth, and calmly set her coffee mug on the counter.

Objectively, he’d done exactly what he said he’d done. The books were unpacked and all on the shelves. He’d even organized them, not just haphazardly slapped them up there. The problem was — well. He’d organized them by _color_.

As a young child, Julie had once wanted to grow up to be a librarian, due to the many hours she’d spent at their local library. As she accumulated her own extensive collection of books, she’d been careful to organize them first by genre, then author, then title. She’d even packed them into their boxes to maintain this organizational system.

She always knew how to find any book she wanted. 

And now, this.

“I just thought it looked nicer like this, you know?” Reggie shrugged and grinned at her.

She loved Reggie, she really did. And bringing him back to life had been very difficult, so she wasn’t going to kill him. Just throttle him a little bit.

She lunged at him, but Luke chose that moment to walk into the living room and Reggie grabbed him by the arm to shove him in Julie’s path so that she smacked face-first into his bare chest, causing all three of them to tumble to the ground in a messy heap. 

“What the hell?” Luke asked, dazed and clearly not fully awake yet.

“Get out of my way, Luke, I need to murder our boyfriend,” Julie growled.

“That seems a little extreme!” Reggie yelped.

“Okay, hold up,” Luke wiggled around until he was sitting upright, holding Julie in his lap with her arms crossed in front of her, and Reggie was hiding behind his back. “Someone explain to me what’s going on?”

“Look at what he did—”

“I was just trying to help—”

“There’s a system and he just—”

“Colors are better than boring words—”

“How dare you—”

“Wait a minute, hold on, is this about your books?” 

“Yes,” Julie huffed. “There’s a very specific order that they go in and Reggie completely rearranged them! It’s gonna take me hours to fix!”

Luke burst out laughing. 

“You are such a nerd, Julie Molina,” he said through his giggles.

Julie made an exaggerated pouty face and asked, “Why are you being mean to me?”

But that just set him off even more, until he was tipped over and lying on the floor, snorting into the rug.

Reggie smirked at her over their fallen boyfriend. “You know there’s only one thing to do now, right?”

And then he yelled, “Tickle war!” before reaching down and digging his fingers into Luke’s sensitive armpits, causing Luke to squeal and squirm, nearly bucking her off his lap. Julie caught on quickly and ran her fingers up his sides, making him twist around. 

They were all laughing so hard they were crying, trying to wiggle away but only ending up more tangled in each other. Eventually they were forced to pause so they could all catch their breath, but both Luke and Reggie ceded the title of Tickle Victor to Julie, since she’d had them both underneath her and begging for mercy by the end. 

It wasn’t at all how Julie had pictured spending her first morning in their new apartment, but it was turning out to be pretty amazing. Maybe domestic bliss looked a little different in real life than how the movies portrayed it after all. 

Reggie propped his head up on Luke’s chest to look at Julie.

“I’m sorry I unpacked your books and rearranged them without telling you. I promise to help you fix them,” he said, gazing at her with his enormous puppy dog eyes. Why were they even more effective against her now that he was alive? Shouldn’t she have some immunity by now?

But then Luke looked over with the same exact eyes and his big pouty lips and said, “Yeah, Jules, we can do it together. Because we love you, even though you’re a big nerd.”

She absolutely couldn’t resist leaning over and kissing him and then Reggie. She was such a sucker, but she was a sucker in love and she was okay with that. 

“I guess I accept your apology,” she sighed dramatically, but the grin tugging at her lips gave her away. Luke and Reggie looked at each other and smirked, before tackling her and covering her face, shoulders, arms, and every other available inch of skin in smacking kisses until she couldn’t hold back her shrieks of laughter.

Yeah, this was a pretty great way to start the morning.

But honestly, if they thought her book organization system was intense, wait until they started organizing the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](where-you-go.tumblr.com)!


End file.
